


Just Me and Her

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Safe zone
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gamers, Gaming, L33T Corp, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, No_Idea’s POV, Short One Shot, Swearing, Video Game, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Fluff. It’s cute, it’s short. It’s from No_Idea’s POV. I call him and N3V3RDIE Rachel and Nathan, respectively.*SPOILERS FOR THE AUDIOBOOK/BOOK SO GO LISTEN/READ TO THAT GODDAMN BOOK IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. ITS ONLY LIKE AN HOUR LONG AND YOU’LL LOVE IT*
Relationships: No_Idea/N3V3RDIE





	Just Me and Her

L33t Corp actually turned out to be kind of nice. Me and Rebecca got to be pretty famous. Rebecca, you ask? That’s N3V3RDIE’s real name. And yes, she still thinks I’m kind of a noob, despite me beating her in various games. 

“Earth to Nathan.” Rebecca says, shaking me.   
  
”Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about... y’know...”

Rebecca sighs and nods. We both still get nightmares from that.

Our cameraman walks over, reminding us that we’re going to be playing another one of L33t Corp’s new games. That’s the catch. Instantly getting to be a famous gamer and a child celebrity comes with a price. That price being us having to endorse L33t Corp, and only being able to play L33t’s games. 

  
Rebecca holds out her hand, and I take it. We walk out of the break room we were in and down the hallway to our recording studio. 

  
  


“Hello, and welcome back to L33t Gaming!” Rebecca announces in her ‘making a video’ voice.

”I’m No_Idea-“

”And I’m N3V3RDIE-“

”And today we’ll be playing L33t Corp’s newest game, Shark Shooter 5!”

The video whizzes by. It always does. Games are a lot easier when they’re not VR, and _especially_ when losing them doesn’t mean you might be trapped there forever. After getting through a few levels, they stop recording and me and Rebecca get the rest of the day to ourselves.

“It feels like a chore sometimes.”

I spin around in my chair. 

“What?”

”Gaming. I used to love it, and I still do. But we make videos _every_ day, and sometimes it kind of gets on my nerves.” Rebecca admits.

”I know. But we chose this life.”

She nods and sighs. I panic internally, desperately trying to cheer her up.   
  


”U-u-um, want to go get some ice cream?” I ask nervously.

“Sure, that would be nice.” She cracks a little smile.

We get noticed by a few fans today, which isn’t uncommon. We talk to them a little, but we’re both relieved when they leave the ice cream shop and we finally get some time to ourselves.

Rebecca’s a little distant, which worries me.

”Hey, Rebecca? You okay?”

She looks up in surprise.

”Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine...”

Okay, now I _know_ something’s up. I’ve known Rebecca long enough to tell when something’s wrong, and this is definitely one of those times.

”Rebecca.”

”What?”

”What’s. Up?” I put extra emphasis on these words, hoping that might effect her willingness to tell me.

”I just...”

”If it’s about the gaming we can probably negotiate the contract. We’ve done that before.”

”It’s not that.”

”Then what’s wrong?” I ask.

She must have seen the genuine concern on my face, because she freezes up, looking tense and anxious. I start to panic. I’ve never seen her like this before.

”Nathan... we’ve spent a lot of time together. And I... I have to tell you something.”

What could she possibly be talking about?

”Nathan... I... I think I have feelings for you!” She bursts out.

Shock floods my system. I can feel my heart beating within my chest. What? She... she likes me?

I notice her blushing and looking away, obviously embarrassed. 

I take her hand and she looks up.

”Hey. _Hey_. It’s okay.”

I tried as hard as possible to be reassuring, but it’s hard to look comforting when a million panicked thoughts are racing through your head.   
  


“I’m sorry, I...” She looks away again, and I do the first thing that comes to mind, which is to cup her cheek with my hand.

She turns and looks me in the eyes. My cheeks start to heat up, and I can tell I’m blushing as hard as she is.

Fuck. Why did I do that?

What should I do now?

Wait, is she _kissing_ me? I tense up, surprised and scared. No, not _scared_. Something else. Another emotion. More like shocked. And... happy?

She pulls back.

”Fuck. I’m sorr-“

I cut her off by leaning in to kiss her again.

And this time all the world fades away. No L33t Corp, no melting cups of ice cream, no nothing.   
  


Just me and her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Please kudos and comment?  
> Do you like Doctor Who? Please check out some of my other fics!


End file.
